combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowball Fight
Snowball Fight was the "6th" Game Mode released in Combat Arms. It was first released in Korea in place of Spy Hunt and its popularity spread from there. Snowball Fight was a "Holiday Exclusive" mode, meaning it was only playable during the winter season of 2009, from January 14th to March 18th. Afterwards, it was completely removed from the game. Overview In this mode, you play a seemingly basic Elimination-style match. The difference? The only weapons in your arsenal were snow-themed weaponry and a unique shovel to carve up your "art". Furthermore, Snowball Fight could only be played on snow-filled maps like Snow Valley and Cold Seed; and since those are the only two maps, your choice of scenery was limited Weapons This game mode featured a few unique weapons that were featured only in this game mode. NOTE: Nexon has listed the weapons on its website. *Snowball Rifle (a semi-automatic weapon that fired blue balls with infinite ammo. They lowered the HP of enemies until the enemies were frozen. Primary fire fired snowballs a short distance, while secondary fire fired the snowball a longer distance.) (Primary Slot) *Ice Ball Rifle (a weapon that fired an Explosive snowball that looked like an M23F Incendiary, only it was blue and froze people instead of burning them. They reduced HP dramatically until the enemy was frozen. You had a total 3 Ice Balls per spawn) (Secondary Slot) *Snow Shovel (the regular Melee weapon in this mode was an ice-covered G.I. Shovel used for Ice Crush moves) (Melee Weapon) *Snow Grenade Launcher (Launched snow grenades that exploded in a blast of ice) (Support Weapon) Gameplay This game relied heavily on teamwork, since they had to work to defrost friendlies or else less players would be able to help their team achieve victory. Like Elimination, both teams had to fight against each other. Weapons mentioned above (aside from the shovel) could only reduce the players' HP into 1. When this happened, the player would be literally frozen call out "Help Me!". To complete the effect, there was a comic "Help!" text bubble above them and they were also colored a bright blue (to show that they were encased in ice). Once frozen, players were left in the position they were last in (such as Sprinting or taking out another weapon), no matter what it may have been. The only way a player could die was by committing suicide or getting "Ice Crushed" (see below). The player could still communicate with others and even look around his/her environment in 3rd person view while frozen. To get "defrosted," an ally had to get to the frozen person and hit the player with their snow shovel. The player could also wait for a few seconds and hope not to be killed and automatically be defrosted. If you were defrosted due to merely sitting there, you would have 25 HP left. If you were saved by a team mate, you would have 50 HP left. Players complained about how enemies that froze them would simply camp at a location and continuously fire snowballs, causing the player to automatically be frozen again after they get defrosted, perpetually trapping them. However, if a player got too close to their own snowball (regardless of which type), they could actually freeze themselves. An interesting thing exclusive to this game mode was its use of a limited number of respawns per team. When a team's respawns dropped to zero, all teammates still alive were the last ones playing, while the ones who got killed could only spectate the battlefield around a still-living teammate (similar to Search and Destroy). The team with no more players left in the battlefield lost, while the one with at least one more living won. This video shows a snowball fight commencing as well as the weapons available. Ice Crush!! When the enemy (or an unlucky friend and the player) was frozen, one had to kill the person with his/her shovel, breaking the victim into pieces. Doing so would get the crusher the Ice Crush achievement, similar to a Double Kill or Multi Kill. Note: Ice Crush was the only achievement you can get in Snowball fight. There are no multi kills, double kills, etc. So if you Ice Crushed two people in a row, you would get no Double Kill. However, there are Ice Crush Headshots. It is not known if Nexon is going to add Nutshots during re-release. Strategies *Camp somewhere in order to sneak attack for an Ice Crush. *Rushing an opponent with your shovel could get humorous results, such as the enemy freezing themselves by accident from shooting at you at such a close range. Power leveling The biggest issue with Snowball Fight was that players Power Leveled by having two players on the same team take turns freezing themselves and having the other player unfreeze them. This would give both of them more mission points which, in turn, gave them more EXP and Gear Points. This problem was fixed and most of the power levelers were reset or banned. Trivia *In the Korean CA, the Cold Seed map had, humorously, a Christmas tree with ornaments and Christmas music playing in the background in Bravo's spawn point. *Players could be frozen in midair, making it nearly impossible to hit them depending on their location. *Most inexperienced players would just keep you frozen as they didn't know it was possible to unfreeze allies. As such, players were advised not to expect much help from their team in Snowball Fights. *It is believed that Snowball Fight was simply a test for Nexon's grenade launcher weapons. **Especially since it has never been re-released again. *Recently, a large number of players have expressed a desire to see this mode again; most of which whom never had a chance to play it. Nexon has not made any statements regarding a re-release. Category:Game Modes Category:Event Category:Holiday-Exclusive Category:Obsolete Category:No Longer In Game Category:Removed